


Toast for Love

by LadyYueh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wine flavored kisses and a new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toast for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyrebi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pyrebi).



> For the twitficexchange on twitter. Pyrebi's prompt of 'Toast'.

Castiel stands in front of him, taking the simple cup that Sam offers without looking away from Dean.

Castiel brings the cup to Dean's lips and Dean reaches up with his own hands to help and steady him.

The smell of sticky sweetness, alcohol, and flowers fills his nose. He takes a long drink and tastes rich honey and spices that make him think of gingerbread cookies.

Neither of them lets go of the cup as Cas moves forward to kiss him, to take the taste of wine from Dean's lips.

Castiel moves back an inch and Dean can tell that Cas wants to finish that as quickly as he does and get to the after party.

Dean does his part, brings the cup in their tangled hands up to Cas's mouth and watches as Cas drinks, keeping their eyes locked to show how much he wants this, how much he wants Dean and will never look away from him, will never desert him.

Dean kisses him, licks and sucks until he's heady from the taste of Cas's wine-flavored mouth.

They both let go of the cup to hold on to each other, ignoring the sound it makes when it falls and shatters into a million pieces of nothing.

"Hey! Save it for the honeymoon!" Bobby's grouchy voice interrupts.

Cas and Dean break away, share secret smiles, and turn to the guests that watch them with joy.

Sam barrels into them like an excited puppy. "Congratulations!"

Dean thumps his back. Castiel's eyes crinkle.

Everyone that's in the crowd, everyone that loves them, surges forward after that to give their own congratulations.

Dean and Castiel do not let go of each other's hands.


End file.
